


Celebration Time Part 2

by AnimeLover4Life



Series: Cellebration Time [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anger at Friends, Blush - Freeform, Cowgirl Position, Death Glares, Declarations Of Love, Double Oral Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Double Vaginal Penetration, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fantasizing, Fantasy, Fantasy Fulfillment, Fingerfucking, First Crush, Foursome, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Happy Ending, Kneeling 69 Sex Position, Large Cock, Love Confessions, Magic Fingers, Moving On, Nervousness, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Private Sex, Secret Crush, Secrets, Sexual Fantasy, Sleeping Hero, Sleeping Together, Spoons Sex Position, Stalking, Strip Tease, Suckered In, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Unrequited Love, Uzumaki Naruto and Ramen, Weapons Kink, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLover4Life/pseuds/AnimeLover4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three women have discovered that they ALL of the SAME MAN.  What will they do now?  Part 2 of ‘Celebration Time’ Foursome Naru/Ino/Saku/Hina.  As with any story, I don’t own Naruto, but you already knew that, didn’t you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebration Time Part 2

There were three women that stood outside of a certain blonde man’s apartment. A pinkette, another blonde and black haired women. The pinkette was in her usual attire of her red vest with a zero on the back and pale colored shorts. Ino was dressed in all purple (top and shorts). Hinata was dressed with a pair of sweatpants (on the bottom) and a sweatshirt (to cover the top). “So are we going to do this?”, the blonde asked and her teammates nodded in agreement. Deciding that it would be odd if she knocked, she pressed the black-haired women first. “If you do it, it’ll seem a little less weird”, Ino responded. Hinata couldn’t believe she had been suckered into doing this. If Sakura did it, she would probably destroy the door (that to her training sessions with Tsunade) and it would’ve been odd if Ino knocked on the door, seeing as the two blondes had little to no connection with each other. Right now, all she wanted to do was crawl into her bed and hide under the covers. Obviously knowing that that was an impossibility, she went forward and knocked on the door. 

Swallowing a heavy gulp that she didn’t know she had been suppressing, she did what she was told to do. Slowly, she knocked. No response. She knocked again. No response. Sakura was getting annoyed with her friend. “Come on Hinata”, Sakura whispered in her ear, so as to not awaken the sleeping blonde. “This is how you do it”, and knocked her gloved hand against the wood. Unfortunately, Sakura (not knowing the power that she had possessed from training with one of the Legendary Sannin), she almost busted the door wide open. The only saving point for her was the fact that thankfully there were silver nails imbedded in the door, saving the door from falling completely on its face. Hinata and Ino looked at her and gave her death glares, which she completely deserved for almost destroying their mission.

Somehow, there was still NO answer. The three women couldn’t believe it. Hinata had knocked twice, and Sakura almost completely destroy the young blonde’s door and he still didn’t answer them. Being curious, Hinata carefully the door forward, opening the entrance to her beloved’s room, with Sakura and Ino closely behind. The three of them took a look around Naruto’s apartment, which was a complete mess. Pajamas on the floor, old spoiled milk in the refrigerator, old underwear hanging outside of his apartment window, and the list went on and on. Then, three of them then saw him. Naruto Uzumaki was laying on his stomach with drool coming out of his mouth, before saying ‘Ra..men’. It took all of their willpower to not bust their guts and die of extreme laughter. Controlling themselves, they took a look around what was Naruto’s apartment. 

‘Geeze’, Sakura thought to herself. She knew that her teammate had it bad, but now she exactly how bad. ‘This boy needs a major clean-up’, Ino told herself, fighting the urge to wake up the sleeping knucklehead just so that she could throttle him. Hinata, on the other hand, had nothing but sympathy for Naruto. What she was looking at, was the source of all of the things that he was fighting against. Being neglected, being picked on as a little kid (just like she was when the two of them were younger), getting stuff taken away from him for absolutely no reason what so ever (other than for being him) or so she thought.

Just then, Naruto’s body began to stir. The three women were trying drastically to think of a way of how to handle the situation that they were placed in. Like before (but instead of Ino pushing), it was Sakura who pushed Hinata forward. Hinata looked back at her friend. “You’ve had the biggest crush on him. Now, you’ve got the opportunity to do something about it”, the pinkette explained. With that being said, she and the blonde ran out of the apartment, so that their covers wouldn’t be blown. “H..Hinata-san?”, said the male blonde who had gotten his mind together and could think clearly. “Eep”, Hinata turned around quickly to face the man that she had a crush on since she met hime so many years ago. 

“I’ll ask again, Hinata what are you doing in my apartment?”, Naruto asked. Like all of her other times that she had been around him, she couldn’t find the words. Seeing that she was in the same situation that she had been in the past, she decided to give it her best shot, at talking normally to her crush. “W..Well…I”, Hinata started before running out words. Naruto, not one to pressure, tried to help her out by motioning his hand in a circle, wanting her to continue with her explanation. Hinata, seeing this, decided to “gun it” in Naruto’s words. 

“IWASDOINGFINEUNTILSAKURAANDINOWANTEDMETOCOMEALONGWITHTHEMTOTALKTOYOU”, Hinata mumbled in one long sentence. Naruto, not being the smartest, only picked out something about her Ino and Sakura wanting to talk to him. “I think I heard the majority of what you said, but what I picked out that rush of words was that you said was that you Ino and Sakura wanted to talk to me?”, Naruto suggested. Seeing the blush on her face, he knew he was right, leaving him to do one thing. “Ino Sakura-Chan, could the two of you come here, please?”, Naruto asked, despite that the fact that his door was still beyond repair (thanks to Sakura).

The two female shinobi both mouthed the word “shit” at the same time, knowing that their covers had been blown. Naruto motioned for Hinata to come over and sit next to him on his bed, while they waited for Ino and Sakura to arrive. Seeing as the two female ninja were on top of Naruto’s apartment, it didn’t take too long for them to simply go to the edge of the top and simply drop to where Naruto and Hinata were placed. “So, Hinata mumbled a long sentence for me, and all that I got out of it was that the three of you wanted to talk to me, right?”, Naruto suggested. The two other shinobi sent “eye” daggers through Hinata’s way. “Hey”, Naruto intervened, “all you had to do was come talk to me, in person. Oh, and Sakura, try not to destroy my door next time would you? It’s an inanimate object. I can defend myself, that (he pointed at the door) can’t”. 

The two kunoichi couldn’t think of the words necessary to describe how they felt (about him) for that matter. They knew that Hinata was no good describing the situation (all she does is faint), so they did what Hinata had done to them earlier, and they said what they said at the same time. “WE LOVE YOU”, the duo said and he thought that he had heard a little bit of Hinata’s voice as well. Hinata proceeded to bring herself alongside of Ino and Sakura. Naruto couldn’t believe the site that beholded him. Hinata he could understand (after all), that would explain the fainting and all of the times that her face would redden whenever she was around him.

“Hinata”, he looked at her and got the same thing as what would always happen whenever the two were around each other. “I can understand, but I don’t get you two”, as he pointed his fingers at blonde and pinkette. He directed the two fingers at them, subtracted one finger, and pointed at himself. “You two were fascinated with Sasuke, and now you’re going to go with me?”, resulting in both of them nodding their heads up and down at the same time.

The three of them wondered what Naruto was thinking. Naruto then got up and walked slowly toward them. “Hinata, you can stay. Ino and Sakura, I want you two gone”, Hinata (though she wouldn’t admit to her friends) was jumping for joy that Naruto picked her. “Why?”, Ino asked. “Yeah, why do you want us to leave?”, Sakura added. Taking a slow breath, Naruto explained. “I won’t be…ANYBODY’S SECOND PLACE. YOU TWO COULD’VE ASKED ME OUT ANYTIME, BUT BECAUSE SASUKE REJECTED YOU, YOU THOUGHT YOU’D ask ME INSTEAD? I’ve seen SASUKE do A LOT of dirty moves, BUT NEVER a move like this. YOU TWO should be ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES”, Naruto yelled at his ‘friends’.

The two of them were shocked, since it took something really severe for him to snap the way that he did at them. Like when Sasuke abandoned the Hidden Leaf Village, or (when everyone was younger), when Naruto defended Hinata from her cousin, Neji Hyuga. As Naruto turned his back to the two shinobi in front of him, he came face to face with the last one on the list, Hinata Hyuga. “Hinata what are you doing?”, Naruto asked in curiosity. “I’m stopping you”, Hinata stated flatly. This was odd because even the slightest contact that the two of them would have with each other, and she would surly pass out. She was doing her very best to keep her face from turning to the color of a bright-red tomato.

 

“And why would you stop me, Hinata?”, Naruto asked shaking his shoulders in wonder. ‘You can do this’, Hinata told herself. “Because Ino and Sakura deserve a second chance, no matter what they have done to you in the past”, the Hyuga Heiress stated. Though he wanted to disagree with her, her logic did make sense. Before he knew it, his mind cleared and he turned again to face the women that he had just dumped. “Ok, the two of you can come with us. But, if you do something that I deem unnecessary, I won’t hesitate the throw the two of you out of my apartment, and dump you again”, he warned them before turning around and faced Hinata once again. 

Hinata, getting a certain round of boldness, walked forward until her forehead was next to Naruto’ (with no blush appearing, yet). “Let them finish, Naruto-Kun”, Hinata mentioned. Not knowing that his hand had been dealt, he turned around and faced the other two women in his apartment, knowing full well that his hand had been dealt long before he had known. Naruto sat back down on his bed, wanting to know what possible explanation Ino and Sakura had come up with, and NOT the “We HATE Sasuke and we LOVE YOU” excuse. 

“Really girls? What kind of excuse are you…”, was as far as he got into his tirade before he felt something grip on to his ear. “If we’re going to do this, then these will have to come off”, Ino and Sakura motioned to the ramen boxers that covered the most private part of their hero’s body, and since the three of had been checking their hero out (after he turned his body on to his back), which was a rock-hard six pack, they were interested in seeing what else he had hiding. Taking the opportunity, and wanting it to be quick, Sakura yanked the boxers down. ‘Oh’ Hinata started. ‘My’ Ino’s thoughts came second. ‘God’, Sakura’s thoughts came last (since she was the one that took off the male blonde’s boxers.   
The three kunoichi (well, two actually if you count Hinata who was behind him, nipping at his ear), couldn’t believe the sight that stood before them. Naruto’s member was thick and long and stood at least eight inches. Not knowing why, but Naruto could’ve sworn that he heard two of the three licking their lips in fascination of ‘that thing’ and all of the possibilities that were running through their minds. 

Somewhere (along the way), the three women all made contact with each other and silently agreed with each other about their plan that they would do. Sill with Naruto’s ear in her mouth, Hinata began to fondle Naruto’s erection, bringing it to life more than ever. It was then the other two women made their move(s). Ino brought the right testicle into her mouth and Sakura brought the left one into hers. “GGOODD”, the male moaned in what had happened to him. Yes, he had a hunch that Hinata had liked him (though he’d always wait for her to make the first move), but now he had three women attending all around his body, (Hinata on his ears, Ino and Sakura on his privates). 

Again, somewhere between in between all of their actions, they decided to switch it up. Hinata moved to Naruto’s privates and Ino and Sakura moved the upper part of Naruto’s chest. Somehow, Naruto was able to keep himself in check from all that the girls were doing to him, and stop them. “I’ve got…”, he took a deep breath before continuing. “a better idea”, he finished his sentence. The three girls all wondered what exactly the blonde-god had in mind for them. That was when it happened. Hinata felt a pair of lips on her. “Hey”, both Sakura and Ino shouted before they felt the same thing that Hinata was currently feeling. All of the girls brushed the feeling off and backed away (well everyone except Hinata of course). Ino and Sakura had seen that Naruto the ‘original’ one that was in a make-out session with Hinata, had created a pair of shadow clones, so that neither of the girls would feel left out of the action that was left out. Leaving to one conclusion.  
Each one of the girls attacked one of the shadow clones and proceed to get each of them in a make-out of their own. As the trifecta of make-out kissing began, Naruto spoke, followed by the clones. “I must ask you ladies”, Naruto asked as the three girls where about ready to kill him, followed by the clones (in joining them), about why he was delaying all of them what each of the pair needed and wanted. “Do you girls have something you’ve always fantasized about?”, Naruto asked, causing the other two clones to blush and Hinata blushed as well. Ino and Sakura didn’t get the get the meaning behind the blushing, so Hinata intervened. “I’ve…”, Hinata was trying with all of her willpower to get her sentence out, but none of the words came out. That is until….”I’VE ALWAYS WANTED TO BOUNCE ON TOP OF NARUTO-KUN”, Hinata shouted to everyone, before covering her mouth up, for fear that she would’ve been laughed at. 

As soon as she explained her fantasy, Ino and Sakura (not knowing how), filed along with her. “I’VE…I’VE…”, there was a moment of silence before someone spoke up. “OH FOR THE LOVE OF PETE FOREHEAD, JUST SAY IT ALREADY”, Ino shouted to that she could get her fantasy wish out for Naruto. “I WANT NARUTO-KUN’S COCK INSIDE MY MOUTH”, Sakura shouted to the onlookers in the room. Not because she didn’t want to, but just so that Ino wouldn’t have something to complain about. “And you, Ms. Yamanaka what is your wish?”, the clone asked (in a gentlemen-like tone). ‘Wow’, Ino thought to herself. ‘Maybe the clone could teach the owner a few tricks about being mature’. Just then, the clone spoke up. “Have you decided yet?”, the clone asked. ‘Then again, maybe not’, she finished her thought. Though not pressured (like the other two women in the room), she gave her answer in a nice controlled manner. “I’d like to have my ass pleasured with”, she stated in the same controlled manner that she gave her wildest fantasies about.

Seeing that all Naruto and the two other clones were as naked as the day that they were born, they silently all nodded and agreed that all three of them would take their clothes off at the same time. Well, until all of them were stopped. Stopped by a hand by one Naruto holding them back. “Instead of taking your clothes off all at once”, the original spoke before giving the nod for the other two to finish what he had started. “We’d like a striptease, please?”, the other two said at the same time. 

Seeing as Hinata (who was already blushing from her sexual fantasy) with Naruto, it was Ino’s and Sakura’s faces turn to blush that same shade of red as their friend. ‘I’m going to kill him’, both Ino and Sakura thought. But considering that all three of the girls had decided that Naruto was the one that they wanted to be with (for the remainder of their lives), they supposed that they could do this, but without a little bit of fun first. Ino and Sakura gave each other the ‘look’ and both of them smiled, while Hinata (since she had ratted them out), was going to be on her own. Though they all wanted to make-out with the men that were all against their bodies, the original Naruto wanted them to strip in front of him and the clones. The girls pressed their hands up against the clone’s chests and made their way to the middle of the floor. 

It started with Ino taking off her black sandals and metal kneepads around her knees. The shadow clone couldn’t how smooth they were. Next, came her purple shorts, which revealed a pair of purple panties. The last piece of clothing left was the purple top which she took off, but did it in a very slow manner, one button at a time, before revealing a purple bra which contained a pair of melons that were on par with a certain Hokage that ran their village. ‘Damn’ the clone thought to itself. She was going to remove the bra, the clone stopped her. “Not yet”, the clone said. If Ino had a kunai on her, she would’ve thrown it at the clone, as well as the other two males in the room. 

At that moment, the next clone spoke. “Ok Sakura-Chan, you’re up” the clone said but not before slapped her bottom. “NARUTO-Kun” the pinkette shouted, not believing what her teammate had just done to her. Sakura was thinking about what to take off first, then it happened again. “NNARUUTO”, she shouted again before a different voice answered her. “Actually, that was me”, her best friend intervened. “INO?”, Sakura asked. “Just get one with it”, her friend answered. Slowly, she untied her pale boots she wore. Then, she moved to her pink shorts. The shorts came off, but the eye contact she made with the Naruto clone, and the clone and her mutually agreed that the black mini-shorts could be left on. Next, Sakura proceeded to retract her arms from inside her red vest. Once the vest came off, all that was left was a red bra and a nice pair of D-cup breasts. ‘Boy’, the clone thought to itself, ‘the two year training gap has been nice to her’. 

After witnessing what the other clone and Ino went through, she knew not to get rid of one of the last remaining pieces of clothing. All that was left was the original Naruto and Hinata (who was the only one out of the three women that was still full-clothed). Hinata, being the bashful one out of them all, didn’t know where to start. “Would you like to help?”, Naruto asked the Hyuga Heiress. “S..Sure”, Hinata answered. The two of them stood up from the bed, and Naruto thought about the best way to get the Heiress in just her bra and panties. Hinata lifted her one foot so that Naruto could remove one of her green sandals, before lowering that same foot down, and did the same thing with the other foot.   
Next came the sweatshirt that she used to conceal the majority of her upper-body. Seeing the zipper at the top of her sweatshirt, he made eye contact with her (silently asking permission), before slowly lowering all the way down. The Heiress’s body was nothing short of goddess-like. (In comparison to the three beauties that stood before him, they all had large breasts. More specifically, Ino and Hinata).   
“So”, Naruto said wanting to get his ladies fantasies started. “Who wants to go first?”. The three of them couldn’t believe how upfront the blonde man was being. Here he was, the man who they were giving their virginities to, and he was just treating it like back when the four of them were back in the academies together. After a few seconds of silence, one of them spoke up. “I will”, Sakura said as she raised her hand up. 

Clone number 1 w/ Sakura: For some reason, Naruto smiled, and Sakura knew that when Naruto smiled, she knew that anything was possible. Before Sakura could get her thoughts together, she was back to reality by Naruto hoisting her up into the air. “NN…NARTUTO”, the pink medic shouted. “Don’t worry about it. You’ll be getting a mouthful shortly”, the clone told its teammate. Naruto then proceeded to lift her up and turn her body upside-down, giving her an eyeful of cock. 

“And HOW is this going to get MY fantasy to come true?”, Sakura asked. Before she got her answered question, she felt something. It felt like something smooth was being taken off. She realized then that the black undershorts were taken off, along with the pink panties that concealed herself to her friend. Naruto carried the two of them until he knelt on to a black Uzumaki rug that was on the floor. It was then that somehow (without her noticing), that her red bra had been removed as well, making her as naked as the day that she was born. Not only was she bare to him, but she didn’t have a black hair around her pussy. She then began to feel something slim enter body. “AHM”, Sakura was about to shout when she saw the organ in front of her, and attacked it with vigor. “MMM”, Sakura heard the moaning coming from the man that was currently supporting her body.

The two of them, thinking of this as some sort of competition, decided to up the ante. For Naruto, he brought one arm up, and started groping her ass. “MHM”, Sakura could feel herself about ready to cum, but sufficed it for now. ‘Two can play it, that game Naruto-Kun’, inner-Sakura mentioned. Going along with her inner’s idea, she brought her left hand out and began to fondle Naruto’s ball sac. ‘Maybe the Hokage has been giving her lessons’, Naruto told himself, though he’d never mention it out loud, for fear of the two of them ripping him limb from limb. Both shinobis wanted the other to release their impending orgasms, yet their systems seemed to be more resistant then their bodies could manage. “NNAARRUUTTO-KKKUUN”, “SAKURA-CCCHHAANN”, the two shouted at the same time, resulting in the two parties collapsing on to the rug, and codling.

Clone Two w/Ino: As the clone and Sakura were relaxing, the clone’s twin took that as “the cue” to start with him and the girl he was with, that being Ino. “Ms. Yamanaka”, the clone stated. “I believe that you said you wanted something inside of your ass, am I right?”, the clone asked. Swallowing a lump that she didn’t know she was holding back, she answered. “Y..Yes”, she stuttered her answer. If what Sakura and her clone went through was any indication of what was to come, she was sure that she would be able to walk for a couple of days (at least). The clone grabbed Ino by her hips and tossed her on to the bed (where Naruto and Hinata lay, causing the duo to be moved). The clone then grabbed a nearby kunai and tore the Ino’s panties in half. “WHAT WAS…AH”, Ino was having one of tirades before she felt something thick enter her ass. “I wanted to make it quick, sorry”, the clone whispered into Ino’s ear. Naruto, seeing that he had the advantage, took the opportunity to see what she had underneath those purple panties.

It was revealed that (unlike her best friend), she had blonde curls that covered her pussy. “Wow, who’d have known that blonde was your natural hair color”, the clone mentioned to the platinum blonde. Seeing the position she was in, rather than retort with her mouth, she had another way of getting payback at the man who had his chest to her back. She gyrated her hips on top of his pelvic region, causing moans to come out of ‘her man’. (The ‘men’ in her life, which would range anywhere from Sasuke Uchiha to Nara Shikamaru, had somehow ended up with the Fourth Hokage’s son). (Though she and the other women would soon come to know that), but right now, she was just concentrated on Naruto pounding her into oblivion. Seeing as he had her backside to him, he couldn’t help but slide an arm towards her, and squeeze one of her breasts. “OOH”, Ino awed at not only affirmative Naruto was, but at how gentle his touch was. Naruto decided to thrusts his hips faster in Ino’s. Ino, thinking along the same lines, did the same thing. 

“IIINNOO-CCHHAAN”, the clone shouted to the ceiling above. NNAAARUTO-KKUUN”, the platinum blonde shouted. It was like nothing that they had felt before. For Ino, it felt like she had felt a waterfall of semen enter her ass. But for Naruto, it felt like he his cock had just melted in the confines of the Yamanaka Heiress’s ass. Seeing as the two of them were on a soft surface, they didn’t feel the need to want move from their spots. 

Naruto w/ Hinata: Seeing as the pair had been moved from their spot (thanks to the clone and Ino), Hinata didn’t where their spot would end up. She was curious when she saw a smile on her beloved’s face. He walked over to the left side of his apartment (saw a lever), and pulled it down, revealing another bed. ‘Naruto-Kun is just full of surprises’, Hinata told herself, with a little bit of glee in her voice. Naruto carried the Hyuga Heiress to the new found bed, before letting his weight drop and her in the process. “Why Hinata, I believe that you wanted to be taken for a ride, am I right?”, her longtime crush asked. Like all the other times before, rather than answer him, she let her blushing answer for her. 

Instead of doing what his clone had done to Ino (in slicing through her clothing), he would take off her clothing himself. “Are you ok with me taking off your clothes?”, Naruto asked. He wanted to be sure that she would be ok with it, or if she wanted to do it herself. “I’m…I’m ok with…With you…Taking off my clothes Naruto-Kun”, she said. Very cautiously, he took off her sweatpants (the colors were purple with a bit of white), which was nothing too fancy. Now that the bottoms were off, her legs were smooth like those of a banana peel. Naruto couldn’t help himself as he licked each leg of bare skin. 

While Naruto did that, Hinata did her best to cover her mouth so that he didn’t know what kind of effect that he had done to her. But as she was about ready to cover her mouth, Naruto stopped her. “No”, Naruto stated. “Let it out. Let me know what I’m doing to you”, Naruto whispered into her ear, to which Hinata only nodded her head agreeing to what he had just told her. Then before she knew it, the sweatpants were gone. Before she could ask how that happened, her jackets had also been removed. She was now naked (aside from the blue bra and panties), that kept her most vulnerable areas concealed from him.   
Naruto carried her on to the newly made wall-bed. Seeing that Hinata knew that the two of them couldn’t have sex with her panties still on, she took off her darkened blue panties, revealing her pussy to Naruto, who couldn’t believe what she had hidden from him. He saw dark curls that covered her pussy. Seeing that one piece of clothing was gone, and she took that piece off, he thought it would only be fair if he got to take the top piece off of her body. ‘This is going to be fun’, Naruto told himself. He was about ready to get the last piece off of her, when she stopped him. “Let me do this part, Naruto-Kun”, Hinata told him. She pushed him down, so that she could see do this, properly. She retracted her arms behind her so that she could undo the wires that held her breasts in place. 

‘Ok, you can do this’, Hinata told herself as she had just gotten the wires unloose. After taking a deep breath, she let the bra fall to the bed. Hinata’s breasts were huge. Naruto observed Hinata's natural body and silently remarked in amazement. So big that Naruto’s hand could barely fit inside of them. “Hinata,” Naruto finally pulled back their foreheads pressed together. “Naruto-kun,” Hinata spoke lightly. Naruto placed a finger over her lips silencing her. "Hinata-hime, they're so soft." Naruto said before his hand glided down her flat stomach. His hand found the v of her legs, and his finger felt the middle of it and it was soaking wet. Naruto grinned at his girlfriend's cute shyness. "You like it when I touch your breasts, don't you, Hinata-hime?" Naruto teased. She was going to use her hands to cover her eyes but found that to be impossible as she found her hands to be restricted, thanks to one of the clones holding her hands back. 

"P-please don't tease me, Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she watched Naruto toy with her body. "You’re so delicious."Naruto thought whilst he enjoyed Hinata's soaking entrance and she let out a squeaking moan, which caught him by surprise. "Naruto-kun, I think I'm about to...", as she was about to release, Naruto felt something. He opened his eyes as saw that both Ino and Sakura were kissing all over his body. Then Naruto thought of an idea, though it would be a bit painful (for him anyway). Somehow, he stood him and Hinata up, hoisted her legs over his shoulders, and broke through her virginity. (The clones had long since been “popped”, leaving the four of them all to themselves). Making eye contact with the other women in the room with him, he suggested an idea for them. 

Ino, using her mind-reading technique, thought it was a really weird idea, before whispering the idea to Sakura. Naruto began speeding his thrusts up again inside of Hinata, making her body bounce up and down on the bed. As soon as he began thrusting, he felt a pair of fingers enter his ass. "Oh, Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled as Naruto toyed with her breasts and thrust into her. She couldn't keep up with Naruto's thrusts but she still did her best to move her hips in tandem to his form; not wanting him to do all the work. She then leaned over and saw her teammates fingering Naruto’s ass. ‘I can help out with this’, Hinata told herself. Seeing what her friends were doing, she thrusted her hips to make Naruto release inside of her. 

Ino and Sakura, seeing this, fingered the blonde god’s ass all the more. Until…”HINATA-HIME”, Naruto shouted, followed by “NNAARRUUTO-KKUUN”, the goddess shouted as the two of them released at the same time, letting their juices coat one another. They tasted one another juices (or whatever didn’t make it) inside of them. “You taste like ramen, Naruto-Kun”, Hinata hummed. “And you taste like vanilla”, the blonde mentioned to her, causing a blush to form from her face. 

Naruto, after using his clones, felt all of his strength leave him. But not before catching himself and falling on top of Hinata, and turning on to his back. Hinata, Ino and Sakura all put an arm around his waist, so that he wouldn’t get away from them. “Get some sleep girls”, Naruto mentioned as he could feel sleep about to take him. “Because in the morning, you’ll have all of me, and no one to interrupt us”. All that they could do was smile at what the morning had in stored for them.


End file.
